In power rectifiers, such as high voltage diode rectifiers, low turn-on voltage can reduce on state power loss. However, in current implementations, lowering turn-on voltage in a diode rectifier also lowers an associated energy barrier for reverse bias charge flow (e.g., reduces barrier height). Accordingly, such devices can experience high reverse bias (e.g., leakage) currents and, as a result, enter thermal runaway, particularly at high temperatures and/or under electrical overload conditions. Such thermal runaway can damage a semiconductor device including such a rectifier, as well as components coupled with the semiconductor device. Current high voltage rectifiers that are less susceptible to high reverse bias currents have forward voltage drops (turn-on voltages, etc.) that are higher than desirable.